Por qué?
by Lizblak
Summary: Oneshot espero les guste, es de Anna x Yoh y pues espero sus rewiews bye


-----

N.A.- Bueno este es un one-shot, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo, bye, por cierto es un Anna x Yoh, nos vemos :-)

------

Por qué?

" ¿Por qué¿ Por que no se lo puedo decir¿Por qué es tan difícil?  
Hace mucho tiempo que me he ocultado tras esta mascara de niña cruel y sin sentimientos, pero... realmente yo no soy así¿por qué a la única persona, creo yo, que podría entenderme no le puedo mostrar lo que realmente siento?"

Una jovenrubia estaba acostada en su futón, sin ningún rastro de sueño, sus pensamientos la torturaban tanto que no podía dormir.  
Se mantenía dando vueltas en su futón, ya no deseaba seguir escuchándose, le era tan doloroso.

"Pero es que, debo de ser fuerte, aunque solo sea en apariencia, debo seguir así ... aunque en realidad soy muy débil...

...Había momentos en que deseaba ya no existir, pero en esos momentos de desesperación siempre había alguien que, tan solo con su mirada y su agradable sonrisa se llevaba todos mis problemas, como si fuera el viento...

Pero... en vez de agradecerle el que esté a mi lado, cuando me sentía acorralada de esa dulce mirada decía – "¿Yoh¿Qué haces ahí sin hacer nada, apúrate a hacer la cena, tengo mucha hambre"- y el tan solo me contestaba –"Si annita, ahora voy, jijiji", y mi respuesta era "Yoh no me llames Annita", él solo sonreía y se dirigía a la cocina.

¿Por qué, en vez de tenerle confianza y decirle todo lo que siento por él, mantenía mi tono frío y mostraba mi mascara de seriedad?; De hecho , siento envidia de esos sujetos que cada que vienen hacen destrozos en mi casa, pero que de una forma u otra forma demuestran el apreció que se tienen: Ya sea peleando como Horo-Horo y Len, o tratando de animar a los demás como Manta, diciendo chistes sin sentido, que si se merecen una golpiza, como los de Chocolov, o tan simple como la compañía de Ryu y Fausto, o una que otra visita de Lizerg...pero de una u otra manera demuestran su amistad.

Y por ultimo Yoh¿qué puedo decir de él, siempre esta preocupándose por sus amigos y.. también por mí; Lo sé por que una noche de esas que el cielo esta cubierto de esas hermosas estrellas¿aquellas en las que se antoja estar acostado en el jardín sintiendo el suave viento en la cara, y disfrutando de ese hermoso espectáculo, ocurrió algo muy especial ... pero como siempre yo lo eche a perder.  
Anna se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, se recargo en ella y con un suspiro comenzó a recordar...

- FLASH BACK -  
Era una calurosa noche de primavera y el viento refrescaba un poco con su brisa, una chica se encontraba recostada en el césped y el viento sacudía su cabello rubio, se encontraba viendo el hermoso cielo tapizado de estrellas, estaba tan relajada que poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos...  
Por su parte, un joven se encontraba recargado en la puerta observando a su querida prometida, pensaba " se ve tan linda" y después volteo a ver las estrellas "esta noche es perfecta".

Empezó a caminar hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba ella, sus ojos negros brillaron un poco, en ese momento hubo una ligera ráfaga de viento que hizo que su cabello castaño se sacudiera y que Anna abriera los ojos, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Yoh se acercaba a ella, esto hizo que se endereciera y quedara sentada.

-¿Qué haces Yoh, se supone que te mande a dar 30 vueltas por la manzana

-Si, pero ya acabe... mmm ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?  
Yoh estaba un poco rojo y con una mano en su cabeza, a Anna le sorprendió esto, se sonrojo un poco y volteo la cara.

-Has lo que quieras

Yoh sonrío – Gracias- y se sentó a su lado.  
Hubo un largo silencio en el que solo se oía el rumor del viento.

-Es una hermosa noche, no lo crees Anna? – Anna lo volteo a ver y sin pensar contestó – Si, realmente hermosa- en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y volvió a voltear hacia el otro lado. A Yoh esto le causaba gracia y solo sonreía para que anna no se molestara con él.

"Es el momento perfecto, anda Anna, dile algo, haz que sea una noche especial, vamos tu puedes, no... no puedo, Ahh! no se porque estoy pensando esto"  
"Se lo diré, si, es la noche perfecta para hacerlo, bueno hay que ver lo que pasa jijiji"

-Anna...  
Al oír la voz de Yoh, Anna salió de sus pensamientos y lo volteo a ver, los lindos ojos de Yoh la veían fijamente y como de costumbre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro; pero ésta vez había algo diferente en él, al verlo Anna sintió algo que ya sentía desde antes, pero aun mas fuerte y se sonrojo un poco, por suerte Yoh no noto esto por la oscuridad, ambos tenían un brillo especial en los ojos, difícil de describir; Anna tardo unos instantes en despertar de sus pensamientos...

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fríamente  
Yoh sin decir nada, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y tomo con su mano el rostro de ella, ella guiada por el instinto lo permitió y siguieron acercándose poco a poco y a pocos centímetros de que sus labios se rozaran, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo, se levanto rápidamente y...

-Yoh ya es hora de dormir... mañana tendrás un entrenamiento muy duro así que descansa- Anna hablaba con suma frialdad.

-Pero!... si Anna, que descanses- Yoh se oía triste.

-Buenas Noches.

La itako se retiro a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar atrás, en donde había dejado a su prometido solo, triste y muy confundido.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

"Esa noche no pude dormir, aun no entiendo porque, me dio mucho miedo, que quizá, al demostrar mis verdades sentimientos, creyera que no soy tan fuerte como aparento, o talvez yo sea tan débil que al estar junto a él, no pueda soportar mas y diga toda la verdad sobre mi y ... eso no puede ser, no!.. nunca, no puedo permitirme ser débil... bueno que se enteren de que lo soy. Como quisiera no aparentar nada, decir lo que realmente siento sin miedo y sobre todo quisiera decírselo a él... si a él, que tan solo con su sonrisa y esa mirada me hace sentir que solo existimos él y yo.

Hay veces que quisiera solo estar a su lado, desearía que me abrazara y demostrarle mi amor... tal vez eso nunca suceda, y talvez yo siga con este vació en mi interior"  
Después de pensar todo esto Anna se separo un poco de la ventana, tenia una mirada triste en el rostro.

-Total, siempre será lo mismo- murmuro para sí misma.  
"Mejor iré a tomar algo para poder dormir"

Anna aun un poco triste bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, cuando llegó al comedor se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Yoh¿qué haces aun despierto?

El chico volteo a ver a Anna con su acostumbrada sonrisa, tan solo de verla anna sentía que se derretía, él se encontraba sentado en la mesa con una taza de té en frente.

-Nada Annita, lo que pasa es que no podía dormir jijiji¿Y tu por que no te has dormido?  
Anna no sabía que responder, no podía decirle la verdad.

-¿Por qué?... tenia un poco de sed, por eso baje a tomar algo.  
A Yoh la respuesta de Anna no acabo de convencerlo, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

-¿Quieres un poco de té, lo acabo de preparar- el chico señalo la bandeja que estaba enfrente de él.

"No tengo nada que perder" pensó la Itako.  
-Esta bien, pero espero, por tu propio bien, que el té sepa bien, o si no, tendrás mas entrenamiento¿entendido?

U –Si Anna, te aseguro que sabe bien jijiji.

La joven se sentó cerca de él, mientras que Yoh servía una taza de té para ella.  
Después de unos momentos de gran silencio...

-Mmm Anna ¿quisieras... quisieras ir al jardín conmigo un momento?  
Yoh dijo esto un poco sonrojado, esto tomo a Anna por sorpresa.

-No..."si, ve, vamos!" no lo sé¿para qué quieres salir al jardín? – contesto igual de sonrojada.

-"Buena pregunta" Es que es una hermosa noche y ... bueno si no puedes dormir, podemos... podemos disfrutar de las estrellas y...- poco a poco se iba poniendo mas y mas rojo, y no se diga de su prometida.

-Ya... basta Yoh, vamos- dijo la itako levantándose sumamente roja.  
Yoh la siguió un poco mas tranquilo.  
Los 2 jóvenes salieron con mucha calma, soplaba un poco de viento y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas.

"Es... es como esa noche"- mientras Anna pensaba en esto sus ojos mostraban tristeza, cosa que Yoh noto.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Yoh haciendo que la itako se sorprendiera.

-Ahh... si claro, vamos.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras alrededor había un gran silencio, poco después los 2 se encontraban embobados en el cielo.  
De repente ocurrió algo que hizo que se relajaran un poco y que a los dos les gusto mucho.

-¿Viste eso Anna?- pregunto el shaman emocionado.

-Si, es maravillosa.

-Dicen que si ves una estrella fugaz tienes que pedir un deseo¿Qué pedirías tú?- dijo el shaman viendo que Anna se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-"Estar junto a ti, y demostrarte mi amor"- pensó la chica y después dijo sin pensar- A ti Yoh.  
Esto sorprendió muchísimo al shaman, nunca había esperado escuchar eso de Anna, y ahora en ese momento ella le confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos (aunque sin querer)

-Yo ya tengo mi deseo- dijo Yoh un poco rojo.  
Al escuchar lo que Yoh dijo, Anna reacciono y se sonrojo de inmediato.

-"¿Qué demonios dije, por Dios estaba tan embobada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que contestaba"

Anna volteo a ver a Yoh, el cual la miraba con ternura y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, esto hizo que se pusiera aun mas roja, trato de levantarse pero él la había tomado de brazo con lo que impedía que se marchara.

-Yoh, pero ¿qué haces?- dijo sonrojada pero con una voz dura.

-¿Vas a escapar de nuevo?- pregunto el shaman sosteniéndola con fuerza.  
"Se dio cuenta¿pero cómo¡¡¡NO!" pensó Anna.

-Yoh no se de que me hablas, así que suéltame o mañana tendrás doble entrenamiento- Anna se encontraba muy nerviosa.  
El shaman jalo a Anna hacia él quedando frente a frente.

-Entonces valdrá la pena el entrenamiento.  
Después de decir eso Yoh se fue acercando a Anna poco a poco.  
"¿Qué va a hacer¿Qué me pasa, no... no debo, no debe, no se lo que esta pasando conmigo"" Mientras pensaba esto Anna se dejo llevar y se acerco un poco al shaman quedando unidos en un tierno beso.

Al separarse...  
-Y...oh...- dijo la itako un poco sorprendida y muy roja.

-Te amo Anna, y no sabes cuanto deseaba decírtelo, pero siempre que me acercaba a ti... bueno no importa tu me correspondiste y... eso me hace tan feliz- Yoh estaba rojo, pero aun así sostenia el rostro de su prometida con su mano mientras la miraba dulcemente, pero... (tenía que haber un pero verdad?)

-No Yoh, no puedo... no debo- dijo la itako separándose un poco de él y volteando su rostro hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada, tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-¿No puedes que Anna?- pregunto el shaman preocupado.

-No puedo, debo... debo ser fuerte, solo... solo los débiles aman.  
El rostro de Anna estaba empapado, no había podido contener las lagrimas que ahora rodaban silenciosamente por su cara.

-Anna...(suspiro)- Yoh se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella lo dejo hacerlo pero después continuo:

-No te merezco Yoh, yo no soy la persona mas indicada para ti.  
Ella seguía llorando, a veces trataba de safarse de los brazos de su prometido, y otras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-No digas eso Anna!- le grito Yoh, algo que nunca había hecho, la tomo de la barbilla eh hizo que lo viera a los ojos, ella no quería verlo, pero él la obligo y al hacerlo pudo ver que ella sufria mucho en su interior... pero también pudo ver un tono dulce opacado por la preocupación, el miedo y las lagrimas.

-"¿Porqué¿Por qué no resisto esa mirada, con tan solo verlo siento que mi corazón le pertenece a él y solo a él"

-Anna... no me gusta verte triste y mucho menos que digas esas cosas, tu no podrías ser otra cosa que la mas indicada para mí, y ¿sabes por qué?  
Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso corto y después volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Mi deseo eres tu Anna y siempre lo vas a ser.  
La itako estaba muy sorprendida "es el momento Anna, dile lo que realmente sientes...¡No, no puedo!"

-Yoh... yo... yo también... te amo- no hubo bien terminado de decir esto lo abrazo fuertemente, a Yoh esto lo sorprendió, pero recibió el abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estoy tan feliz... Anna  
Se separaron un poco y volvieron a darse otro tierno, intenso y un poco largo beso.  
Al separarse Yoh se recostó sobre el césped y Anna se recargo en el fuerte y bien formado pecho de su prometido, ambos contemplaban la hermosa bobeda celeste.

-Pero Yoh- dijo la itako.

-Si Anna

-Esto no significa que no tendrás que hacer el doble entrenamiento que te dije ¿entiendes?  
Se aparece una gota en la cabeza de Yoh y comienza a reírse.  
-jijijiji Si Anna, lo haré.

Un nuevo silencio los envuelve, pero esta vez es diferente, ambos jóvenes están sumamente felices y no se molestan en disimularlo.

"Ya no hay mas dudas, ningún temor, por fin le pude expresar mis sentimientos sin aparentar y fui yo misma. Lo amo, eso es un hecho... quisiera que esta momento fuera eterno... mañana todo volverá a la normalidad... bueno no todo, pero aun así no importa, por qué los dos 2 sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, y aunque no lo parezca ¡ESTO FELIZ, y mientras pueda estar junto a él lo seguiré estando".

Anna dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y a lado de la persona mas importante para ella sigue disfrutando de ese momento donde solo existen ellos 2 y nadie más.

FIN


End file.
